Conclave:Strun Wraith
The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon, which was made available as a reward for the Survival Weekend Event. It is a modified version of the Strun shotgun, featuring improved stats and firing characteristics. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against shields. *Good critical chance. *Above average critical damage multiplier. *Highest status chance of all shotguns. **Can achieve 100% status chance per pellet with three of the following: , , and . *Good pellet count/spread ratio. *Large magazine size. *Good ammo efficiency. *Reloads one bullet at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.45 seconds for each shell, plus 0.5 seconds to begin/end reload. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against health and armor. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 15m to 30m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.98%. *Slowest reload speed of all shotguns. Comparisons: Acquisition *Earned as a reward from surviving for twenty minutes in the Survival Weekend Event. *Rewarded upon receiving 100 points in the Den of the Kubrow Tactical Alert. *Components and blueprint can be rewarded from Invasion missions. Notes * As a reward weapon, the Strun Wraith originally came with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. * Lower damage per pellet than Hek and Sobek, but higher than Boar. * Accuracy appears to be close to, if not identical, to the Hek. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 19.5 , 4.5 and 6.0 . *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~4.98%. *The weapon's reload time shown is proportional to the weapon's magazine size as it actually loads each round individually instead of altogether (reload time for each shot = Total reload time / magazine size). Tips * Strun Wraith combines well with critical rate and damage mods as the critical rate for each pellet is very high. * works well on this shotgun. * A high status can result in an excellent crowd control weapon, depending on the elemental build. Radiation can result in a similar but less effective version of Nyx's Chaos. * Although reloading seems long, the weapon can be fired in the middle of the reloading process to interrupt it when the need arises. The reloading can then be resumed based on how many rounds there are left in the magazine. Trivia *When the Strun Wraith was first released, it had a critical chance of 50%, making it the weapon with the highest critical chance (prior to the release of the Synapse). This was unintended and was changed in a few hours after release. *This weapon was a reward for surviving at least 20 minutes during the Survival Weekend Event in a single round. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith Tenno weapon. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon to be re-released. *When modded for +150% or more status chance (3 dual-stat elemental damage mods), one can reach a status chance of 100%. *As with many other old Wraith and Vandal weapons, only the energy color could be changed. Other colors may be selected, but would not show on the weapon unless said weapon possessed a skin. ** As of Update 22, all default skins of Vandal and Wraith weapons can be fully colored. This includes the Rakta Syandana. Media StrunWraithCodex.png|Strun Wraith in Codex. 2013-09-03_00001.jpg 999SLAYER_-_Weapon_Strun_Wraith.png Warframe 2013-09-28 16-49-57-23.jpg|Strun Wraith strunwraithdarthmufin.png 2013-11-27_00018.jpg Strun wraith codex.JPG|Strun Wraith Codex Strun_Wraith.png|Strun Wraith, it's visuals and stats Warframe Strun Wraith Overview Frost Prime Gameplay Warframe Strun Wraith Lets Max (Warframe) E59 - Strun Wraith STRUN WRAITH (fun) BUILD - Warframe 3 Forma - Update 17.1 STRUN WRAITH CHANGES Update 18.4 Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 10 *Damage increased from 30 to 40 (per pellet) *Critical chance increased from 15 to 18% *Critical Damage from 2 to 2.2x }} See Also *Strun, the original counterpart of this shotgun. *Wraith, the special prefix of the weapon. ru:Стран Призрак fr:Strun Wraith de:Strun Wraith